


Belt of Ogre Strength

by Assimars_Bodsword



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Butt Expansion, Elf, Fantasy, Hip Expansion, Muscle Growth, Weight Gain, huge ass, hyper, large thighs, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimars_Bodsword/pseuds/Assimars_Bodsword
Summary: An elf finally reaches the end of the dungeon and finds a curious piece of loot with some odd consiquences
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Belt of Ogre Strength

Aeliya the elf pittered her way down the hall. With each gentle click, she narrowly dodged bolts that shot into the side of the wall as she dashed by, the musty ruins’ traps were far from fast enough to hit her. After sliding under a stone gate slowly lowering itself, she made it into a room lit by glowing blue symbols etched into the dome ceiling.

There she saw a trove, though covered in dust it was all valuable. Coin, gemstones, swords and armor of legendary craftsmanship, scrolls used to identify hidden arcane elements, and on a pedestal in the middle of it all, a belt made from hide, sewn together using the hairs of a green hag with the buckle inlaid with gold. The hasty rogue while pocketing what she could, looked at it with interest, putting it on then looking down at herself, viewing it from all the angles she could achieve without looking in a mirror. It seemed… loose. Or did it?

She tried to adjust it but to no avail could she even unbuckle it, she saw it was wrapped around her to adjust more and more to her size, until she heard and felt the strain of her pantaloons. She came to her senses and saw her waist grow into the garment, her hips widening as the garment’s effects were realized. She tried again to take the belt off but magic locked it in place as rips formed in her pant legs, a layer of blubber that now formed over her once toned legs pushing through the holes in the fabric. She cursed in her native tongue as she tried to peel off her bottomwear before she resorted to tearing. Each strip coming off revealing thick thighs and flabby calves that were bolstering with added muscle but still felt pitifully chunky. She grunted as her underwear was next in line before it quickly exploded to shreds, feeling a sudden relief as well as a draft behind her. 

The elf turned her head to see a butt fit for an orc, after one or two rounds of enlargement spells. She gasped and brought a hand to it, feeling it’s curve, grabbing a handful of flesh. There was no denying it, it was all real. She gave it a gentle push, the wobble reminded her of a pair of mesmerized slimes. She bit her lip, looking at it with confliction, as if it would speak to her giving a solution or at least a compromise. She thought about how elves already had a hard time piling on any weight and… this is what was considered attractive in this part of the country, right? She sighed, hands running down her saddlebag sides as she swayed a little, looking down at the belt again. All that remained of her leather armor from below the stomach were the torn belt loops still hanging on. Her thighs were as thick as barrels, she felt the power behind them but that didn’t change the fact that they jiggled like sacks of pudding when she moved, she swore that this all seemed familiar, like she had seen someone, or something, like this.

She sighed and looked through the rest of her loot, coming upon a scroll of identification; she read the incantation and the pulsating letters rearranged to read out a summary of what had been struck upon her. The scroll read as follows:

“Belt of Ogre Strength. Gives the wearer the lower body endurance of an ogre, allowing them to carry and travel more before exhausting themselves, increasing the damage dealt by their kicks, and causing their gait to cover more ground. Fortunately, unlike other magical items this effect will remain unless removed by a wish. The belt itself can be removed by dispelling it.”

She had the lower body of a big, brawny, fatass… sexy… ogress. She rubbed her temples before reaching for the scroll of dispelment. Well, at least she knew what her next quest was.

Aeliya prayed she’d find something proper to cover herself besides the dirty fur skirt held together with goblin bones she found under all these scrolls.


End file.
